


Worry

by stringsofwords09



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsofwords09/pseuds/stringsofwords09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The handmaiden discuss their Queen's affections for Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt, asking for a discussion amongst the ladies about their Queen and Bash.  
> It's not based on any specific time, or episode. But basically: Aylee is alive, and Mary at some point has told both Bash, and her ladies - that she prefers Bash over Francis. So here we go...

\--

“He has nothing to offer her!” 

“Is that all she deserves? Just a man with his armies, and nothing more? Bash adores our Queen. He makes her _happy._ Have you ever heard the way he makes her laugh? It is of another world.” 

“But she is a _Queen,_ and Scotland relies on her.” 

Kenna and Greer glared at each other, their eyes sharp as daggers. Lola, ever the intuitive one, could easily interpret their clandestine agendas. Greer expected more from Mary, as she was ashamed of her inability to push Leith away. It was hypocritical, and selfish, but Lola knew it was Greer’s own way of hoping for a better role model, and not an excuse to continue. Kenna, on the other hand, only saw the passion she had for the King, and didn’t let her emotions take regard of her head. 

Lola sighed. It was time to diffuse the situation. “Please don’t be angry with one another! Look at us…arguing about something that is not our business!” 

“We are her confidants,” argued Greer. “Our opinions matter. I am curious what you have to say about this, Lola. Surely _you_ are wise about this.” 

Lola swallowed hard, and placed a hand on Greer’s shoulder. She must be careful how she tread on this topic. “Of course Mary has duty to Scotland, Greer, but can you allow her this time, if only for a short while, to smile for once? As we do for you?” 

She said this in the gentlest way possible, and Greer, fortunately, took no offense. She wiped a tear away from her cheek, and nodded at Lola. “Oh, Lola! You’re right, as usual. But... if something were to go wrong...” She covered her face with her hands, her forehead wrinkled in worry. 

“Ladies,” a voice sang out to them. They looked up from their sunny spot on the grassy lawn to squint up at Bash, hovering over them with his usual laid-back smile. He loosely held the reigns of a magnificent white horse. He was dressed simply in riding clothes, and his hair was handsomely wind swept. “Are you enjoying the tepid French weather today?” They nodded at him, no one courageous enough to answer. Aylee blushed at the twinkle dancing in his green eyes. 

“Not much for chatting are we? I’ll be off, then.” He nodded toward the castle, “tell your queen, that she should try and enjoy the warm breeze, as well.” 

They watched him go, and then simultaneously began to giggle. Aylee, quiet as usual, suddenly exclaimed. “Look at them now!” She pointed toward the stables, where Sebastian was now leading his horse. Mary was in the door way, heading toward the castle, and he paused to chat with her. He had a swag to his step, one that probably went unnoticed by the entire castle. Except for the Scottish Queen’s handmaiden, of course. They knew he had a new-found confidence in himself, ever since Mary had confided her feelings to him. 

The four girls looked at each other, and burst into laughter. “They do have a certain charm when they’re together,” admitted Greer. She turned to Kenna, her doe eyes soft and pleading. “I am sorry for snapping at you, Kenna. It was wrong of me.” 

Kenna shook her head, and patted Greer on the shoulder. “Someone has to be sensible among us. And we all know that will never be me.” She winked at Aylee, who blushed again. 

“I understand what Mary sees in him,” Greer sighed, now fanning herself. It was hot out, but Greer was watching the Queen and the bastard. Kenna just laughed and turned her face up to the sun. She had a nice tan progressing over her cheeks. “If he turns out to be anything like his father, she’ll truly enjoy him.” 

“Kenna!” Aylee exclaimed, and the girls giggled again. 

But Kenna just shrugged as she closed her eyes. “Don’t be such a prude, Aylee. Sebastian is a lot more like his father than Francis will ever be.” 

“Yes,” said Lola, “they have much in common. But Sebastian has a kindness in him.” 

“That’s true,” Aylee admitted, “but I still pray he doesn’t make Mary do anything rash.” 

Greer shook her head. “Mary may be listening to her heart for now, but she has always been head strong. Bash doesn’t allow her to be reckless, he gives her strength.” 

“Does she love Francis, though?” Aylee wondered. 

“Bash’s affection is exciting to her,” said Kenna simply. “Whereas with Francis, she has to put on a show.” 

“Do you think he’s jealous of Francis?” 

“Not at all! Sebastian is surprisingly easy-going,” Greer noted. “It’s very refreshing amongst these royals. He has an ongoing rapport with everyone, even Leith says so. He chats with the staff, tips them unnecessarily, and treats them as equals.” 

“He sees himself in them,” said Lola, nodding. “He is aware of his status. And that it could change with the wind.” 

“Mary knows it, too.” said Kenna. “But enough of that. How absolutely adorable are they together? Look at them now. When he gazes at our queen…I have never seen anyone so loyal.” 

“Or admiring,” Lola added. “In my mind, I know Mary must serve her country. But Bash respects her beyond any of the royals at this court.” 

They sighed, and each took a sideways glimpse scandalous couple, still flirting by the stables. The two soon headed inside the castle. 

“I wonder if Francis knows,” Aylee said quietly. 

The girls were quiet for a moment. Lola’s eyes wandered over to the castle, where other members of court were also slowly heading inside. “Maybe we should return,” she said, “the sun is starting to set. Mary will need to be readied for dinner.” 

She led the way, and they soon found themselves at their Queen’s chambers. The guards were gone. Was Mary even inside? They saw hear go in to the castle…Aylee was about to knock, when the girls heard a man’s voice from inside. They glanced at one another, and then heard their Queen give a rare, hearty laugh. It was guttural. And wild. The girls held hands, and squeezed tightly. 

“What a lovely sound,” sighed Greer. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> some difficulty in this prompt - minimum interaction of the ladies and Bash on the show, very little of Aylee in the episodes for me to picture what she would even say or how she'd react... but I think it still passed. I'm also unsure if I gauged Lola or Greer's reactions correctly. I think I probably have Kenna down, but even that could be a surprise. let me know what you think. :)


End file.
